Lingering Attachment
by Yui Luah
Summary: Fuji and Ryoma broke up and the third graders have been graduated.. And it have passed month after that.[FujiRyo]
1. Chapter 1: Long time no see

**Lingering Attachment**

Fuji X Ryoma

------------------------

This story will keep going on.

------------------------

"_I'm sorry Ryoma.."_

The day of his graduation, he said goodbye. With the smile he used to show everyday. Not even a slight change of expression. It was the same as the old days.

"… _oh… Okay then. Bye bye."_

That was all I could have said at that point. I didn't ask the reason why he wanted to end this. Even if I had asked him, nothing would have changed. I mean, he already made up his mind so why bother asking him as a little girl?

I just smiled and turned back home without saying good luck in high school to him. Didn't even ask for one of his button on his uniform. Just rushing back home and didn't even eat for dinner and the next day morning.

Now since he graduated and I was still only in second year of junior high, there is no way to see him at all. Maybe during the spring vacation and the time practicing tennis will help me to forget about him. I wish that would happen since there's no way that I'm going to be able to smile when I think about him. (Well.. I don't smile a lot in the first place.)

Well, that was what happened three months ago. Now I'm in second grade of Seigaku Junior High and Momo-senpai is the leader of the tennis club.

After Fuji-senpai said goodbye, I never saw him again. It was actually good for me since if I see him, I'm pretty sure I'll cry and I don't want that to happen.(It's really embarrassing you know..)

"Hey, Echizen-senpai!

Someone was calling me but I didn't bother looking back. There's only one guy who will call me in that kind of a voice tone.

"Senpai, why aren't you answering back?"

"Did I have to?"

Just as I thought. It was Somah-kun, who's a first grader in this school. He's more like Kikumaru-senpai; trying to be funny and plays that wired style of his. Well, I don't really care about this one, though there's another one who really gets on my nerve.

"Hello, Echizen-senpai and Somah-kun"

Dame it.. What a bad day. I so didn't want to see him in the morning.

"Good morning, Kunizuka-kun"

Kunizuka Seichi, another first grader in your tennis club. He's pretty good at playing tennis as a first grader; he even beat Kaido-senpai in a practice match. That's not what I really care, though…

"Senpai?"

He reminds me of Fuji-senpai… Who I really don't want to remember about for right now.

"Oh… it's nothing. Let's go before Momo-senpai gets crazy."

After getting dumped by Fuji-senpai, I was never late to practice or any other matches we had after. At first, Momo-senpai and Kaido-senpai thought something was weird though they both didn't say anything.(Well, I suppose they were busy 'cause of the first graders.)

When we changed to our practice cloth and went to the tennis court, there were more people than usual. People who seems to be familiar.

"Are? Isn't that Ochibi-chan?"

"Fucking shit…"

What the hell is wrong with today! That's Kikumaru-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Tezuaka-buchou, and…

"Long time no see, Echizen-kun…"

Fuji-senpai…

"Yeh… After your graduation, I guess."

I pulled my hat lower than it was 'because I didn't want to see his face at all. He'll be smiling as if nothing happened between us, but unfortunately I can't do the same thing. So it's better for me to not see him at all.

Before something happens, I turned to the tennis court which was opened. Nobody was on the court since the regulars were so busy talking to the old regulars except for me and Kunizuka-kun and Somah-kun.(they're bother regulars even though they are only in first grade.)

"Kunizuka-kun, will you do a practice match with me?"

"Sure, senpai."

I called Kunizuka-kun since he is a better player than Somah-kun. I don't want to do a practice match which will finish early right now.

It's hard for me to be myself if his around… Please leave during the match. I really don't want to see your face.


	2. Chapter 2: Practice Match

**Lingering Attachment**

Fuji X Ryoma

20 minutes have passed since we started our practice match. The score was 3-2 and I was on the lead. It's really close for me because when ever I stop my move for less than one sec, Kunizuka-kun attacks right away that it is hard to get the ball. That's why I lost my service game.

"15-30"

"Hmm… You're pretty good Kunizuka-kun."

"Thanks, senpai. Although I think it will be better for you to take it seriously because I don't want to win a match by a person who doesn't even concentrate."

…… No offense but that kid is pretty straight forward. How did he know that I wasn't really concentrating in the match?

It's all because of Fuji-senpai. He's still standing next to the court watching this so I can't really concentrate. Why in the hell is he not going to his school! I bet he has a morning practice if he's still in the tennis club. (I know that Seigaku High is really close from Junior High, but still!)

Oh, yeh… There's another thing that might make Kunizuka-kun think I'm not taking this serious at all. I was keep playing with my right hand instead of left. Well, now I figured out why I was having a close game.

"Sorry about it. But now I'll be taking this more seriously even though it's **only** a practice match. If you want me to."

"That would be much more like it."

Kunizuka-kun smiled, as if Fuji-senpai smiled to me when we we're going out. Well, I guess they do lot alike than I thought. But that doesn't really matter with me anymore. Since now I can really concentrate in the practice and won't get interfered with anything. Say goodbye to Fuji-senpai for now, or forever.

The ball is tossed up high and Kunizuka-kun jumped at he same time. I guess that will be a twist serve then.

Kunizuka-kun and I are the only ones who could do a twist serve in Seigaku Junior High. When he first showed it to us, me, Momo-senpai, Kaido-senpai and other second and third graders were shocked. For me it was because I never thought other people than my brother (Ryoga) would be able to do the same exact style of twist serve. (Even though Shinji from Fudomine could do a similar type of a serve, it's still not the same thing.)

As I guessed the serve is a twist serve and it flew right to my face though one thing he forgotten about. I'm using my left hand right now.

The ball passed away for the side where I could easily reach so it wasn't really hard to catch. Well, at least that was what I have thought. Instead of going where it should be, the ball came right in front of me. Going the opposite way of a twist serve?

I had to hold my racket up high so the ball doesn't hit my face. It was really close since the ball was right in front of me when I hold the racket up and hit it. The ball went to Kunizuka-kun's side and since it was an easy ball to hit, he was able to send it back.

It was 5-4 when we had to stop because we had to go to class. Kunizuka-kun and I went to wash our faces and came back to change. One thing that I was happy about was that Fuji-senpai wasn't near the court when I came out.

I really hope that he doesn't come back anymore.

"What a nice serve you have, Kunizuka-kun."

"Thanks. I sort of change the serving for the twist serve so I can at least make you surprised. Did it work out?"

"Well, it did. I almost got hit on my face."

As I said that, Kunizuka-kun slightly smiled at me. I know it's pretty mean for me but he does sometimes look like a girl when he smiles, especially when he smiles slightly to me and Somah-kun. He does smiles a lot to other people but not truly. It was even hard for me to see him smiling like that before. At least he's my favorite junior in junior high.

We walked together to our class room since it was on the same floor. I don't know why but this year, all the classes were mixed so it was hard for us to find our class in the beginning of the year. So my class(2-4) and Kunizuka-kun's class(1-6) was close together. (Unfortunately, Somah-kun's class, which is 1-1 is on the other side of the school and on a different floor so he couldn't come with us.)

"See you after school in practice."

"Senpai, I hope you didn't forget that you promised to eat lunch with me and Somah-kun today?"

Ah… I totally forgot about that. Somah-kun was so annoying yesterday that I ate by myself during lunch ditching him so I promised to eat with them today.

"Senpai?"

"Okay, okay. I'll eat with you two."

What a little evil demon with an angel's face. Just the same as Fuji-senpai. I really wonder if they are related to some point.(Well, I don't think because he never told me that he has a cousin named Kunizuka.)

First half of school was pretty boring. The teachers were talking so slow that I almost fell asleep. If it wasn't for Kachiro-kun, I might have just slept for the whole four hours. I wish I could have, so I don't need to eat with those two annoying first graders.

♫Lovely Lunch came to us Let's go eat and get fat!♪

As the bell rang for lunch, everybody in the room started moving. Every time I hear that bell, I wonder what is wrong with the principal and the student president. At least last year was perfectly fine with Tezuka-buchou being the student president.

I took out my lunch which Nanako-san made in the morning and waited for Kunizuka-kun and Somah-kun to come to my class. It was always their jobs to come to my class because I really don't care if I eat with someone else so there's no use for me going to one their class.

'Three… two… one…'

"Senpai! Let's eat lunch!"

A really loud sound for Somah-kun to enter a second grade class as a first grader. Although it's like as if he doesn't care what people will think. Right next to him was Kunizuka-kun, who was holding his lunch box and some others which I think he bought from the cafeteria. (He eats pretty lot even though he's not that fat. Maybe a type of a person like Momo-senpai.)

"Ryoma-kun, I guess you're going to eat lunch with Somah-kun and Kunizuka-kun today."

"Well… I did promise with them…"

But I really don't want to eat with them… I want to stay by myself and sleep for the whole lunch period.

"Ryoma-kun?"

Ah, dame it.

"I'll come before class starts."

I had no choice but go out and eat with them since I don't want and them to be upset. As a senpai I mean.

_Continue..._


End file.
